Royally Corrupted
by LadyAmoreAlice
Summary: 6 corrupted teenagers ;soon to be royalty.Join them in the ups and downs of the rich and famous world.But everything is never as it seems.Will secrets and scandals tear them apart,And will their friendships survive throughout this roller coaster of a life
1. Chapter 1

Summary of Royally Corrupted.

Six out of control teenagers. Soon to be Royalty. No rules. No boundaries. Join them in the ups and downs of the rich and famous world. But is their life as thrilling as it sounds ? Will secrets and scandals tear these best friends apart or bring them closer . Will their friendships survive when boundaries are crossed ? Join them on this roller coaster they call a life.

Yes Yes I know what you all are thinking.

"God Dammit this woman added another story!?" But its basically just an idea. Just let me know what you all think.

THIS TIME PLEASE RATE IT FROM 1 TO 5 STARS !!!!

Love, Amore Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Royally Corrupted Chapter One. Remember to RATE !!!!

Bella's POV

"Bella. Bella wake up!" I felt a nudging in my side and rolled over to meet face to face with Rosalie. My best friend and probably soon to be sister-in-law. I cursed myself for drinking last night.

I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. My head was pounding and I felt a burning in my throat.

"Remind me never to drink again." I stated while taking a few deep breaths. She handed me an aspirin with some orange juice. I shot her a thankful glance.

"You said that the last time you had a major hangover" She reminded me and rolled her eyes. I sighed and giggled.

"So what's on the agenda?" I asked cringing slightly and her lips formed into a tight line.

"We have to attend a ball today that's being held for King Charles's daughter." Ugh I scoffed. I hated that bitch.

"I know. I don't want to go either but it's only a matter of weeks before you know." She hinted and I got out of bed slowly making sure not to fall. If I was clumsy as hell when I was sober, imagine when I was drunk.

"BELLA BOO !" My childlike older brother shouted. I winced and clamped my eyes shut. Ugh now my ears are ringing.

"EMMETT !" Rosie hissed. I could picture her glaring at him right now and him pouting like a baby.

I made my way into the bathroom and got dressed while Rosalie picked out our outfits for the ball thingy. Who holds a ball these days anyway ? Wasn't that like a century ago ?

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I felt a wave a nausea roll in my stomach. I stumbled to the toilet and puked my guts out. Ugh. I quickly rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth squeaky clean. I stripped down and entered the bathtub filled with bubbles.

I stepped in and sighed. Ah. That feels so damn good. I looked around and noticed a bunch of rose petals floating around in the water.

_Roses from Rosalie. Ha-ha._

I read the note that Rosalie left in the water and laughed. She really knows how to make someone laugh. Maybe that's why her and my brother make such a good couple. Well secret couple. Out in public, they couldn't be caught dating someone that is not their betrothed. Emmett hated that the most especially when Rose was forced to dance with eligible bachelors. Not a pretty sight . I shuddered under the warm water.

I stayed there for what seemed like hours. I heard a knocking on my door and my head snapped to see Rosalie peeking her head through the door.

"Bella it's time to get out." She said while passing me a towel and robe. I sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and slipped the robe around myself. When she walked back in the bathroom, she had a whole a bunch of brushes and a curler. Oh boy time for Bella Boy.

"No pouting Bella. Just this once don't complain. Please. For me ?" She asked while giving me the damn puppy dog log.

"Yeah whatever I just want to get this damn thing over with." I sat down and listened to my iPod while she did wonders with my hair. My usual boring hair was now curled fabulously and are those highlights. I squealed.

"Oh Rosalie I love it !" I said while touching it as if making sure it's not fake.

"I know ! I am awesome at beauty." She said while praising her work.

"Rose babe that's not the only thing your good at !" Emmett boomed from my room. My eyes widened and I scrunched up my nose in response. I really didn't want to know what my brother and his girlfriend did in the other room.

"Oh don't be a prude" Rosalie chuckled. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now go slip this dress on with these heels. And Don't even complain." She glared at me while shoving the dress in my arms. I pouted and hung my head while slipping the robe off. I quickly slid on the Victoria Secret underwear that matched the dress perfectly. When she passed me the dress I swear my eyes popped out of my sockets. It was beautiful !! It was a floor length strapless velvety blue dress with a bow at the top.

"Oh it's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah yeah. It's beautiful and that chizz. Now go !" She ordered while smiling at me. Only Rosalie, I sighed.

I gently slid the dress on careful not to tear the fabric or ruin my hair. Ah ha Success !

Rosalie began to work on her makeup since her hair was already flawless in a bun with a few wisps framing her face.

* * *

After about two hours we were all ready. Would you laugh if I told you Emmett took the longest to get ready ? He seriously kept complaining about the tux Rose picked out for him.

"Rose ! I want to wear a yellow tux !" He whined. Rosalie's nostrils flared and she gave him her best death glare.

"Emmett McCarty ! Either you wear a suitable tux or stay home by yourself. And if you complain I swear you will not be getting any of this for two months!" I chuckled. Rosalie threatening his manhood always worked.

"Yes Rose." Emmett whispered while pouting hanging his head down in shame ! HA !

Rose turned to me and winked. I laughed. These two were quite a couple.

After Emmett was dressed and had his matching shoes, we were all settled in the limo we were ordered to ride in.

I peeked through my lashes at Rose who was gritting her teeth in hatred.

"I wanted my Vanquish !" She shouted while Emmett dragged he to the limo. I bit my lip began nibbling on the nuts they kept inside the limo.

Emmett eyed the bottle of whiskey and then glanced at me. He burst out laughing while Rose and I smacked him upside the head.

"Hey ! I'm sorry ! But you should've seen yourself last night ! Y-You singing Lady GaGa! HA !" He burst out laughing with tears dripping from his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

After a while we had reached the ballroom where the function would be held. The driver opened the door and helped us all out.

_Golden Lake Hall. _I scoffed. How original. I have been here about a hundred times in my 18 years. Literally. I counted.

As we made our way in, we were greeted by everyone.

"Hello Miss Isabella." they all chanted like I was their princess. Well technically I would be in a few months. Let me explain. We all are heirs to different thrones.

Emmett and I are heirs to the throne is Italy and were up against 2 other people. But I really could care less about this shitty situation.

Rosalie was the heir to the throne in France. This evening was held so we could meet the others that were running against or along with us.

"Oh dear Isabella. How wonderful for you to join us." my mom chimed. My own mother talks to me as if I am a guest. I grunted in response while her little tea party members gasped. I smirked and walked away with Rose. Emmett was too busy devouring the buffet to even pat attention to what was going on around him.

"Come on Rose. Let's go dance." I winked at her and she gave me an incredulous look. An old classic song was playing and I smirked. I walked up to the DJ and whispered a song into his ear. He grinned at me and nodded. Time to get this party started.

I made it to the center of the floor with Rose. Couples were dancing around us but as soon as they heard the beat of the song they all gasped in shook and disgust while walking away.

Now it was just Rose and I on the dance floor. As soon as the song started we began dancing completely in sync with the rhythm of the song.

_Alejandro by Lady Gaga._

_I know that we are young._

_And I know you may love me._

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore._

_Alejandro._

_She's got both hands_

_in her pockets._

_And she wont look at you,_

_Won't look at you_

_She hides true love._

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger._

_Around you._

_You know that I love you boy._

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_nothing to loose._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.) _

By this time I noticed Emmett had joined us. I knew that if my mother could kill me without getting in trouble, believe me she would. Well that made it all the more exciting.

_She's not broken,_

_She's just a baby._

_But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad._

_and all those flames that burned before him._

_Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna cool the bad._

_You know that I love you boy._

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice._

_At this point I gotta choose,_

_How can you loose._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_Don't bother me._

_Don't bother me. Alejandro_

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Fernando._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Alejandro._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

_Alejandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro._

_Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe._

_I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch._

_Just smoke my cigarette and hush._

_Don't call my name._

_Don't call my name, Roberto._

By the end of the song we were all panting for breath and gave each other high five's. I could feel the glares burning in my back and I turned around and smiled at everyone.

"Oh that was amazing ! Oh hi I am Kaylie. King Charles's daughter." She appraised while hugging us all. She looked about 15 and was beaming brightly.

"Daddy that was amazing. This is the best party yet!" She squealed. Her father looked a bit taken back. I could tell he wanted to scold us on manners and proper music choice. I scoffed. His fatherly instincts took over and he nodded and smiled at us. We made our way to the back of the room and managed to sneak out while he was giving some speech about stuff no one really cares about. They just all came for the food. You could so tell..

"Hi there ! My name is Alice Cullen ! And this is my brother Edward Cullen and this is Jasper Whitlock." A little girl danced up to us. The first thing Rosalie did was scan her outfit and I think she seem satisfied since she gave her a big smile.

'I am -" The short pixie girl cut her off.

"I know I know. Your Rosalie Hale. That is Emmett McCarty and his sister Isabella McCarty." she stated proudly. Whoa. Stalker mode much?

"How do you know?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. She laughed and shook her head.

"Who doesn't know you ? Everyone talks about you three all the time." Edward finished for her while scanning the room for someone.

"So don't mind me asking but why are you here?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes and hit him again.

"Emmett! Have some manners !" I hissed in his face. He chuckled evilly and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Says the girl who was grinding on my girlfriend in front of all of England." he stated while smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes but felt the heat rush up to me cheeks.

"OH by the way that dance was amazing!" She giggled while bouncing up and down in her spot.

"Yeah. I had to hold her down. She wanted to join you guys so bad." I looked up to me met face to face with the blonde haired guy named Jasper. Wow. Talk about hot. I noticed him starring at me and I looked down embarrassed.

" Well my brother and I are the heirs to the throne of Paris and Jasper over here basically already is the Prince of Australia." She explained and we nodded in confirmation. Hm..Australia..

"What about you?" the god named Jasper asked but he was clearly looking at me.

"Emmett and I are stuck with Italy and Rose is stuck with France." They gave me knowing looks and I huffed.

"Uh Rose. I need you to do something for me." Emmett whispered quickly and I burst out laughing.

"Oh god Rose. Just go help him before his little friend is more noticeable." His eyes widened and they dashed off to the nearest closet they could find. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the others.

"So Bella are you seeing anyone?" She asked all of the sudden while Jasper glared at her. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Nope. How about you?" I asked while we walked toward the garden outside.

"Yeah well not that anyone knows of except you guys. His name is Heath but he's 20.' She frowned slightly but then smiled anyway.

"How about you Jasper?" I asked confidently. He looked at me and smirked.

"Nope no one has caught my eye just yet." I nodded but my heart was doing little flips on the inside.

"And before you ask about Edward. I'm just going to say this once. He's a man whore." Alice nodded to Edward who was beaming with pride. I chuckled and motioned him to Jessica Stanley.

"There's a good fuck for you Eddie." I giggled. He gave me a look like I just saved him from a burning car. He dashed over to her and they started talking.

"So guys there's this new club that opened down the street. Wanna come ?" I asked while Alice squealed and nodded.

"Sure. We're in."

Not a second later, Alice's phone began ringing.

"Oops gotta take this it's important." She said while winking at us.

"Hey babe" she said while walking farther away her voice fading out.

"So Bella would you like to dance?" Jasper asked while smiling at me. Oh god. He has a southern drawl too !

"Out here?" I asked motioning him to our surroundings.

"Yeah." He reached out for my arm and I willingly gave it to him. He pulled me close and we danced to no music which I personally thought was so romantic. Now only if it would start raining…

"So Jasper tell me more about yourself."

Eh..I really have no idea if it's good or not. So if you could like tell me =P Lol.

Hit or Miss. Rate if you wish!

Remember:

Alice and Edward are Cullen.

Jasper is Whitlock.

Rosalie is Hale.

Emmett and Bella are McCarty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Bella.

"So Jasper tell me more about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know? Okay how about we play 20 questions?" He asked while smirking at me.

"Sure okay. Um favorite color?" I asked. His lips formed into a tight line as If he was concentrating hard. I giggled slightly.

"Okay uh it's between green and blue so I think I pick green. Okay favorite ice cream?" Psh. That was so easy.

"Chocolate!" I said in a duh tone.

" Isabella, Why do girls have like an obsession with chocolate?" He asked slightly curious and slightly annoyed.

" Call me Bella and Dunno really. It's said to help with heartbreaks." I shrugged slightly. I swiftly picked up the skirt of my dress making it easier to walk.

" Bella, Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" He asked and I blushed like a tomato. He made my name sound so damn perfect with that cute accent of his.

"Uh thank you." I stuttered while he chuckled. His lips formed into a lopsided grin and I felt my heart stop beating. Damn that was hawt.

"Okay this is getting a tad boring. Let's take it a step further" He urged and I nodded eagerly.

"How many girlfriends?" I asked him curious. I was expecting answer above 2o because with his good looks..Mmm.

"Well only one serious one. But in total 6." He replied while looking at the ground suddenly interested in his shoes.

"So how many boyfriends?" He asked suddenly changing the subject before u could even say anything.

"Two Serious ones and the rest were just idiots." I gritted my teeth in response. He knew not to push the subject so I shrugged not really caring.

"Um any siblings?" I asked suddenly interest. He nodded and smiled.

"A younger sister she's 16. Her name's Renesmee."

"Awe that's a sweet name" I said while smiling brightly at him. He shook his head and chuckled. I felt a slight breeze and shuddered lightly under the cool breeze.

I looked towards the woods and suddenly felt a warm fabric across my shoulders. I looked down to see Jasper's jacket spread across my shoulders and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So spit or swallow ?" He said while smirking at me. I stopped in my path and gave him a weird look.

"Uhm.." I stuttered blushing like crazy remembering that time in the park..

"Well if I know you at all in these past 8 minutes and 53 seconds, then I'd say you swallow." He whispered huskily in my ear. I shuddered but this time it wasn't because of the breeze. Wow he counted the seconds.. Awe.

He smiled innocently at me and I glared. Oh hell no.

"Well maybe if your lucky enough, you'll actually be able to experience it." I smirked cockily as his jaw dropped on to the floor.

'You'll catch flies." I whispered while shutting it closed and walking back into the hall.

"You're an evil little vixen." He replied while chuckling lightly. Just as I was about to say something, mother dearest came strolling up to us.

"Isabella darling. That stunt you pulled up there was not appropriate. I see you have met Jasper. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night Isabella." she replied while I managed to hold back a growl.

If she was going to talk to me like I was a guest, then I would treat her like one.

"Renee. I will do whatever the hell I please. And yes I have met Jasper and don't worry we will have a banging ass time!" I shrieked in her face. She gasped at my choice of words and I stared her down.

"Isabella. You will not disrespect me ! I am your mother ! And watch your language young lady." She hissed making sure no one heard. Fucking fake ass bitch.

"Oh I'll tell you where you can -" Jasper cut me off by pulling me away. I hissed a number of profanities and looked up to see Jasper's amused eyes.

"What! She makes me want to castrate her!" I whined like a baby and he chuckled.

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy?" He muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and swatted him in the chest.

"Ouch." He mocked pain. Again I rolled my eyes and we both went back inside to the ballroom to see the rest of the group with Alice at a table in the back with a bunch of food loaded onto the table.

"Hey guys." I said while taking a seat between Jasper and Emmett. I saw Edward's auburn hair and focused on him sucking face with Jessica.

"Boy you really weren't kidding were ya Alice?" I muttered and she laughed noticing who I was talking about.

"Yeah I find it quite amusing sometimes." She said while mentally scolding her brother.

"YO PASS THE STEAK!" Emmett boomed in my ear and I cringed. My hangover was still not bearable and Emmett made it worst. I laid my head on the table but groaned when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bella." I knew that voice anywhere. My head snapped up and I heard Rosalie hiss.

I looked around and met face to face with Royce King. My nostrils flared and I felt Emmett stiffen besides me. We all knew the story.

Four months ago Rosalie was walking home from Angela's house in the dark. She refused to let Emmett come and take her home. Rosalie was always the one who put others before herself. She didn't want him to be bothered. When she was walking near the grocery store there he was. The stunning Royce King standing under the street lamp. Drunk. I will spare you the horrible details. Basically, he tried to rape Rose in the middle of the damn street. But she was lucky Emmett was at the grocery store picking up ice cream and he fucking freaked when he saw him. He beat him to pulp but the cops grabbed him before Emmett could kill the scumbag. The cops obviously let him go due to his social status and when Rose tried explaining to her parents, they refused to believe her and accused her of lying to get the 'poor' Royce in trouble. Ever since then nothing has been the same.

"What the fuck do you want ?" I asked while getting up ready to lunch him if he tried anything.

He smirked at me and I glared at him. Jasper stood up and pushed me behind him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked him while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Alice looked fidgety and I walked over to reassure her.

"Yeah. I think you should back off and let me talk to my girl." Royce's eyes darkened but Jasper didn't even cringe.

"Your girl?" he scoffed. " Sure didn't seem like it when she was screaming my name last night." I blushed even thought it was a lie. Hmm Me and Jasper in bed. Now there's a sight. Bad Bella ! Bad thoughts !

I heard Royce growl and walk away.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Edward asked while walking over to our table motioning to the man whore.

"Long story short, he tried to rape me but Emmett was lucky enough to be there to save me" Rosalie sighed while taking a sip from her drink.

There was a bunch of growls and gasps coming from the table and I nodded.

"You girls don't go near him." Emmett stated his hands slightly shaking.

* * *

"UGH ! I AM SO BORED !" Alice squeaked in her high pitched voice while huffing in frustration. We still had 4 hours left.

"Let's go up onto the roof.' I said while leading them all up there. I quickly made my over to the secret gateway in the floor.

"Get in." I ordered and they all obliged. As soon as everyone got in, I closed the gate behind me and climbed down the ladder.

"Wow this place is totally cool!" Alice squealed while settling herself onto the small couch.

"Yeah It's a bit rundown but it'll do." I walked over into one of the smaller rooms. I grabbed a couple of extra shirts and shorts I kept along with some of Emmett's clothes. Emmett and I discovered this place when we were 14 ever since then, we had this little place of our own during snobby parties.

"Here you guys can change into more comfortable clothes if you want." I passed them all a set of clothes.

After we all changed into tanks and shorts Emmett got the booze we hid .

"Drink em up." he said while popping the lid and taking a large swig from the bottle.

"Let's play I never." Rosalie said while settling her beer on the table.

"Alright. Uh I never went skinny dipping." We all took a sip and then I turned to Alice.

"Um I never kissed a girl." Everyone took a sip except for Rosalie. I smiled slightly. She was giving me a funny look. Before I knew it her lips attacked mine and I kissed her back. When she pulled away I laughed.

Everyone's eyes were about to pop out and I giggled. Rosalie simply shrugged.

"What ? I didn't want to be left out !" She complained and positioned herself on Emmett's lap. Jasper was giving me a look that said Oh my god that was totally hot ! I rolled my eyes. MEN !

"Alright. I never had sex in a public place." Edward and I took a sip.

"Wow where Edward ?" Rosalie asked curiously.

He shrugged and grinned nonetheless. " Six Flags" I busted out laughing with everyone else. I had tears running down my face. Oh my god. That was gold !

"How about you Bella ?" Edward asked while Emmett covered his ears.

"LALALALA" he wailed like a kid and I rolled my eyes.

"Church" This caused a new round of laughter.

"SINNER!" Alice giggled while propping herself on her elbow again. Jasper looked expressionless but I shrugged.

"Okay Okay. I never slept nude" We all took a sip and Jasper winked at me which caused me to blush again and I looked away in embarrassment.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

"Alright. I never had sex in a public place." I saw Edward and Bella take a sip. I wasn't all for that kind of shyt but with Bella..hmm.

He shrugged and grinned nonetheless. " Six Flags" I busted out laughing with everyone else. I had tears running down my face. Oh god I never knew that ! Ha Well wasn't Edward full or surprises.

"How about you Bella ?" Edward asked while Emmett covered his ears.

"LALALALA" he wailed like a kid and Bella and I rolled our eyes in sync.

"Church" She stated simply. My fists balled in anger. I didn't know what the hell was happening but my fists balled up and I felt like I wanted to punch something.

"SINNER!" Alice giggled while propping herself on her elbow again. Bella looked at me and shrugged. I took a deep breath and le tout of air I was holding in.

"Okay Okay. I never slept nude" We all took a sip and I could feel little Jasper getting excited at the mental image of Bella naked. When she met my eyes, I winked at her. A new layer of blush formed on her cheeks and I smiled. From now on I would make her blush everyday just to see that cute little picture of her. She looked away in embarrassment and I chuckled softly to myself.

Well this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think. You see someone asked me the other day if I get paid for writing these and I said no =P and I think it would be totally cool if I could get paid but oh well. XD So, I just realized if you guys reviewed, it would be like a form of payment to me and don't we all love money ?! So. Please review ! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View.

* * *

"So why did the monkey fall out of the tree ?" Bella slurred. Out of all of us she was the only one tipsy along with Alice who was giggling like a retard, and she wasn't even drunk!

"I don't know. Why ?" Jasper asked clearly amused. I could already tell those two would make a great couple. If only he grew a pair and asked her out. Bella needed someone to love her after all this time besides Emmett and I. God knows how broken she was. Only time will tell..

"Because I-it was d-dead ! HAHA !" She busted out laughing and fell on the floor laughing like a lunatic.

Everything was eerily quiet after. Alice had calmed down and was laying on the couch smiling at her phone. I was cuddled up to Emmett. Jasper was on the floor playing with Bella's hair along with Edward who was listening to some emo music.

"I I love you" I heard a soft voice whisper. My head snapped to Bella and I smiled knowing who she was dreaming about. Jasper frowned and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Ashton!!" She screamed out loudly as if she was having a nightmare. I jumped off of Emmett and ran towards her. She was shaking wildly on the floor and I screamed at her to wake up.

"Bella! Bella ! Wake up ! Honey it's just a dream !" I cried.

"Oh my god !" Alice screeched while snapping her phone shut. Edward yanked the earphones out of his ears and his eyes grew wide.

Jasper looked confused and worried. If only he knew.. If only they all knew..

"Bella!" Everyone screamed in unison and she bolted up gasping for air. After a while her hand flew up to her head and she whimpered.

"Oh Rosalie." She whimpered while hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and wiped our tears away. Emmett growled at no one in particular and stood up. Everyone was huddled around Bella. Alice and Edward were concerned. Jasper's face etched panic and worry. Emmett's was anger and sadness and I gave him a warning look begging him not to say anything. He nodded and carried Bella bridal style while she clung to his chest.

We all followed them out the little makeshift underground apartment into the cool night. Fuck the parents. We all piled into an open limo and demanded we be taken home to the Hale Mansion.

"My parents are gone for a trip for the weekend and I think you all should stay over." I explained softly while everyone nodded not saying anything.

I met Jasper's gaze and his expression was hard. I wanted to tell him about Bella. About everything but it wasn't my place to tell him. He begged me with his eyes to explain but I sighed and looked away to my limp best friend sleeping soundly in her brother's arms.

As we pulled up to my house, Emmett laid Bella down in her room that she had here. When he came back downstairs we all were lounging around in the living room.

Edward's phone broke the silence and when he saw the caller id he threw the phone to Alice who squealed but then thought less of it when her head began pounding. She began talking to whoever was on the other line. Probably Heath.

I smiled at Emmett who's eyes kept flickering upstairs to the room Bella was sleeping in.

"Rose what happened back there?" Jasper asked all of the sudden.

"I can't I am sorry. Bella will have to tell you." I explained hoping he would let the subject slide.

"But why?" He asked clearly asking himself more than myself. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not my place to tell you but don't worry. She is fine." I was mostly trying to reassure myself then anything. I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend/ sister again.

"I am going to check up on her again and then go to sleep. Rosalie?" Emmett asked while standing up reaching down for my hand. I nodded and smiled.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward. You guys are welcome to any of the guest rooms upstairs. Just not the one downstairs. That is my parent's room. The bathrooms are in the bedrooms. Goodnight." I said while walking up the steps with Emmett.

I quietly opened the door to hear Bella's breathing softly and herself cuddled against the blanket. I gave Emmett a sad look and he quietly shut the door and let me to my room. I ran straight to the bed and huddled against Emmett's large chest. He hummed me to sleep. He was the only one who knew how I would be able to fall asleep when I was upset.

"Goodnight Rosalie. Do not worry. She's fine. I won't let it happen again. I love you hon." Emmett whispered into my hair and I nodded.

"Night Em. I love you." The last thing I felt was Emmett placing a kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep.

* * *

SO what did ya'll think ? I agree kinda short.

No Ashton is not one of Bella's ex boyfriends and no it wasn't her rapist or something. Any guesses ? REVIEW !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**To all of my readers =]**

**I haven't been updating as you can see and I am terribly sowwie. State finals are coming up along with cheering, my Math final, and of course Spanish final . =[ Feel free to feel bad for me.**

**I just wanted to let you all know, I decided to look for other sited like fan fiction and found one called fiction press. It's spooky how similar they look and all. Anyways, if you guys are interested my new story is called, " Romeo Wears Converse."**

**I just wanted advice from people I actually know who judge the work correctly and fairly =] So please take a few seconds to search it and read the summary and leave a short review. They make me happy =D **

**Well I guess that's it.. And this may seem weird. But my brother, " Christian" as you may or may not know says, " Hello fan fiction nerds". Yeah he always teases me how I use my spare time to read. Anywho, please check the story out and let me know. **

**Thank you and love you all ,**

**Lady Amore Alice =] Btw, my email and account name are the same =]**


End file.
